tttemadeupepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon
Gordon & The Bees is the fifth episode of the first season of Rail Adventures. Plot It was spring on Sodor, which meant there were many plants and trees to look at, and all the beautiful flowers down the line. Of course, as seen in the Railway Series and the TV series, Tidmouth would be covered with flowers for a special 'Best Station' contest that happened once a year. This year, some people largely putting flowers all across Sodor, whether it was back yards or even at the harbours. This wouldn't be the only thing to fill media attention and the press... It happened when a group of boys were talking... "Why are the flowers so bad? They always make me sneeze!" said Chris, one of the members. "No they don't you muppet, well, they do, but not really." "My lunch is even better than this stupid 'attention'." "Alright, listen up lads, I have plans. Tommorow, we head to Tidmouth and steal these precious flowers. Then we are gonna get the hell out of there." said Chris, the leader of the gang. They all agreed and went in their van 'The Grasshopper' in their criminal suits, and sped to Tidmouth. They'd have to do this before the competition was over. Meanwhile, Gordon had just arrived at Tidmouth with lots of photographers taking their photos of the decorated station. He was on time and in a good mood John was there too, with a truck supplies for the station cafe. "Are you gonna smell these lovely flowers Gordon?" "Yes I am, my fellow engine, they smell great!" "I am glad to hear it. Oh, and the Fat Controller want's you here at 2:50. "What would that be for?" "From what I was told, it was something to do with the Vicar of Wellsworth. Not quite sure on the other details. Anyway, I must dash. I'll see you tonight Gordon." "Very well then, bye John!" "Take care, Gordon!" and with that, John was off. Meanwhile, the boys were halfway towards Tidmouth. "Are we there yet?" said one of the backups. "I reckon we'll be there by quarter past 3. It says it on the GPS." said Chris, who happened to be driving the van. "We'll have to go to our subsidary garage to get additional supplies. Then we can drive to the station by quarter past." It was 2:50 and Gordon arrived back at Tidmouth, light engine. "Gordon, I need you to take some beehives from the Orchard to Tidmouth." "Why are you asking me sir? You know I don't pull trucks!" "I asked you, Gordon, because the other engines aren't available. Is that reasonable?" "*sigh* Yes, sir." "Good, then on your way. You should be there by quarter past." As soon as the Fat Controller left, Gordon began sulking immediately when he went to the turntable to turn around." "You know I'm not for it! This is bloomin' ridiculous!" "Gordon, do you want me to tell you to shut it?" "No, I'll do it then." Soon,Gordon arrived at Tidmouth.Duck was there,with the Local,a stopping train on the Mainline,from Tidmouth to Vicarstown.He obviously saw Gordon as grumpy. "Cheer up,Gordon" he said. "I can't,thanks to you!" "Don't say I didn't warn you!" And with that,Duck left the station. Then there was trouble. The porter was having trouble with one of the beehives.It seemed to be unstable. Then,it tipped over.Everyone quickly vanished in a second's matter. The bees flew over Gordon's warm boiler. "Buzz off,you silly bees!" Gordon exclaimed,and he wheesed steam.His driver and fireman had difficulties too. Then,Gordon puffed away. The bees chased after him,all the way to the Vicarage Orchard at Wellsworth. "I haven't expected you like that!" he said. "We had a little accident at Tidmouth." said his driver. "I see.Well,I'll get some assistants to help us with the bees." Gordon was glad that was over with.Nowaday,he is always careful around bees.Category:Season 1 Category:Rail Adventures